Might Mean Yes
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: She's of the wind and he's of the mountain. But instead of blowing past, she embraced. [Tye/Asami drabbles]
1. Quiet

"Hey, aren't you coming?" he asked her as they landed in the Gotham Docking Bay.

Asami stood at the edge of the ship, her feet hesitant to step out onto the dock. She had no idea what he was saying. What anyone was saying. A month ago, she'd been running away from her sister's apartment in Tokyo. No clue where she'd wander off to next, but she knew she needed _to leave_. Everyday had been so painstakingly exhausting, contempt wedged further and further into her stomach until it felt like she would combust. The city and its stress was not the life she wanted; so, she had set out to find what she did.

Fast forward and here she was standing in a place she'd only read about in newspapers. Gotham City, home of Batman and his Class A Rogues. Fear curled up against her skin and she shivered. What if that one, the Joker was nearby? What if he was working with those monsters and they'd devise a plan to try and infiltrate any escapees? What if no matter what she did, she was doomed for hardship? What if -

"Hey, hey!" the boy with the orange headband stood in front of her, his hands cautiously pressed into her shoulders, "It'll be okay. These people are going to help us. Those things can't hurt us anymore. No one is going to hurt you, alright?"

Of course she didn't understand a lick of it, but she managed to stutter out, "_Su-sumimasen_?"

His eyebrow crooked, "Uh..come again?"

"_Ano…sumimasen_?" her voice was laced with just a touch of hope. Perhaps he knew her language and was just rusty.

It was quickly revealed that wasn't the case. The boy shook his head and Asami frowned, "I'm…sorry. I don't know what you're saying."

He pulled away from her and scratched the back of his head, "Hmm…maybe if I…okay," he pointed to himself, "I'm Tye from El Paso, Texas."

Pointing back at her, Asami figured it was an introduction. Doing her best with the little (_little_) English she knew, she said, "I'm…Asami…Tokyo."

"Oh, Japan?" he asked. She merely nodded at the familiar word; it was how foreigners referred to their country often, "Okay..well..uh. Um, here, I'll just…"

He took a step forward and gently put his arm around her shoulder. A fresh wave of nerves spread across her skin. How was she supposed to tell him this was the first time a boy besides her older brother had displayed such affection? Her protest hung on the tip of her tongue, but it was held when she realized just what he was doing. They were making their way back with the other kids and…this Tye continued to steer her through all the traffic, assisting her with everything..

It was unexpected. And kind.

He'd been doing it ever since. The small, reassuring touches helped her when she struggled to keep up with their conversations. She was able to understand a little more now, but it was still very far from conversational. And to top it off, Eduardo spoke Spanish, something she'd only heard once before. Still, Tye did his best to keep her in the loop and she was always grateful for it.

Except for tonight.

Tonight, Tye was staring out of the window of the hotel room they would be staying in for the next few days. Mr. Luthor still had to make arrangements for them at his Corporation. His fingers tapped against the windowsill, his eyes narrowed in furious contemplation. Something was eating at him and she knew him well enough to know he wasn't worked up over leaving STAR Labs.

_It must be about that boy…_she recalled the one named Jaime, Tye's friend from El Paso. He too had been lured in by the Reach, but…he had embraced it for whatever reason. She was certain someone like Tye wouldn't keep the company of someone so belligerent. He was practically leading them to slaughter and Tye…Tye seemed like he couldn't believe it for the world. And neither Eduardo or Virgil were around to help out. They'd run off to seemingly explore…

Before she really knew what she was doing, she walked over to the window and firmly placed her hand on top of Tye's tapping fingers. The gesture snapped him out of his daze and he whirled his head towards her, eyes wide. As though he couldn't believe she was in front of him.

She bit her lip. Maybe she should have left him alone, "_Gomenasai_," she rushed out, turning away from him.

But just as her hand left his, she was pulled back and whipped around. Tye's fingers curled around her wrist and his expression was hard to read, even for her.

"No…don't go," she was surprised to hear how broken his voice sounded, so unlike the deep, confident tone she was accustomed to, "Umm…what was the word…_kudasai_? Please?"

Despite herself, she smiled. He hadn't mentioned this, "_Hai,_ Tye."

She kept a strong hold on his hand, making her way to sit next to him on the little couch next to the window. He didn't talk and neither did she.

The quiet was a comfort both discovered they enjoyed.


	2. Fools

"So, should we like, come up with a code or something?" Virgil suggested as he sat with Eduardo and Tye on the bench while Newt leaned against the wall, watching Asami concentrate her energy, "I mean, there's gotta be some way we can talk to her!"

"I don't know, I've been doing just fine talking to her," Tye shrugged.

"Yeah, that's because you herd her around like some lost little lamb," Eduardo said, "How do you even know she likes that?"

Tye narrowed his eyes, "I would _know_ if she didn't like it. I'm pretty good at reading people."

"Oh, is that why you're here?" Eduardo turned his head, smirking, "The person that kidnapped you must have seemed like _such_ a nice guy."

"Hey, he got me from behind!" Tye exclaimed, standing up and clenching his fists, "I would have fought if I'd seen him first!"

"Whoa, whoa, guys!" Virgil waved his hands in front of them, "Hold up! Can we not fight right now? Jeez, this happens almost every time I try to bring this up. This is _not_ a competition."

"Virgil, please tell me you're not that dense," Newt sighed.

"Stay out of this Newt," Tye said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and sat back down.

"Why should I?" the older boy frowned, "I don't see why you guys just can't ask Dr. Wilcox to get you a tutor to learn some Japanese. Or better yet, get her an English tutor. She can learn while you guys practice."

"Please, Wilcox wants her all to himself," Eduardo sneered, "He likes her the best and he definitely doesn't want us influencing her. When it comes to Asami, we're on our own."

"Still can't see why you can't just ask," Newt grumbled, directing his attention back to the training grounds. At this point Asami was trying to keep herself sustained in the air, but she only managed to stay afloat a second or two before the sonic rings gave out from under her.

"_Naze kore wa totemo muzukashīdesu_?" Asami said, her lips twisted into a pout.

"_Sorede ī no yo_, _Asami-san,_" Dr. Wilcox smiled from behind the glass, "_Mōikka_i?"

"_Hai_," Asami replied and nodded. Before she took her stance, she glanced back at the bench and waved, smiling, "_Kon'nichiwa asoko_!"

"I know the first one!" Tye said, his excitement catching Newt not entirely off guard. He returned the wave, "_Kon'nichiwa_!"

Asami giggled and turned around, settling into her stance.

"What does it mean?" Eduardo tried to ask as nonchalant as possible, but Newt knew better by now.

"Means hello or good afternoon," Tye replied, not even bothering to look at him. His eyes were glued to Asami and it seemed like they were going to stay there for awhile.

"Man, don't you guys have girls at home?" Virgil chuckled, placing his hands behind his head. He looked up to the ceiling and his eyes clouded over, probably thinking about someone special back home.

Newt let out another long sigh as he stared at the bench of teenagers. Sure, he wasn't too much older, but had he been that bad and obvious when he was their age?

A vision of blonde hair and blue eyes flashed in front of him and a laugh that could pierce the sky surrounded him. And instead of thinking up ways to discipline the unruly boys, he wondered what _she_ would think of all of this. It'd been almost a year since he'd seen her, leaving for Metropolis with her cousin just like that…

_Kara._

He guessed when it came to love, men were fools at any age.

080808080808080808080

Yeah, I ship Neutron and Supergirl in this universe. What'cha going to do about it? It came to me when I discovered Neutron was originally a Superman villain haha.


	3. Happy Valentine's Day

Tye couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Sure, he'd known Asami for almost a year now and they were dating, but that still didn't mean his fingers didn't itch or his throat didn't scratch at the possibility of utterly and completely ruining their first Valentine's Day together. Jaime had offered to make things easier and double up with him and Cassie, but Tye waved him off and insisted Valentine's Day was meant for parties of two. Yet, now that he was sitting in a ritzy Metropolis restaurant, Asami's entrance closer with every passing second, Jaime's offer seemed more and more like the ideal solution to the nervous twitch developing in his legs.

"_Tye-kun_!" the sound of her vibrant exclamation shot him right out of his chair, his breath hitching as his eyes caught her figure. He'd be the first to say she always looked gorgeous, but when she was in a dress? Never had she seemed more stunning. Tonight, she was wrapped up in short, red silk embroidered with yellow chrysanthemums that traveled to her mid-thigh. Her hair was twisted into a bun and her smile was wide and excited. She walked over to their table and took a strong hold of her boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the lips before taking to her chair, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he repeated, sitting back down as she rummaged around in her purse.

"For you!" she said, eyes sparkling as she threw her arms across the table and presented him with a small box.

"Oh, Asami…" he gulped, taking the box with shaky hands, "You didn't have to get me anything…"

She shook her head and pestered him to continue, "Open, open!"

He did as he was told and unraveled the red bow around the box and lifted the lid. Inside was an assortment of fresh, homemade chocolate, decorated with hearts and headbands, their names scrawled out on every little piece.

"Wow…" he breathed out, looking back to Asami, "I…thank you. I've never received anything like this before."

"_Dōitashimashite_," she replied, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks, "I wanted our day…_special._"

And really, Tye should have known he had nothing to worry about. For the night that unraveled afterwards was nothing short but magical.


	4. Happy White Day

She had no idea how he learned of White Day.

Lex wouldn't have told him, if he knew of such traditions. Neither Virgil nor Eduardo would be much help, and his friend Jaime didn't seem to be that knowledgeable of world customs, regardless of how many missions he took all over the world. So, it came as quite the surprise when Tye asked her out to the park on March 14th, a bag tied up with green and white ribbon inconspicuously hiding behind his back.

"I have a _surprise_ for you," he said, his blue eyes hinting at excitement and nerves. They walked up to one of their favorite spots in the Metropolitan park: a giant fountain with a dolphin sprouting water at its center, "_It's for_ White Day. _I hope you_ don't mind that _I bought you this_."

"No," Asami shook her head, taking the bag from him with a sincere smile, "I am happy, _domo_…confuse? How?"

"I was just looking up Japanese traditions on the internet," he explained, shoving his hands into his pocket and clearing out his throat, "And I came across White Day. _It said that girls make chocolate for boys on_ Valentine's Day and on White Day…boys return the favor. And what you did was…_very nice_. So, I wanted to give you something. _Come on, open it_!"

Asami nodded and untied the ribbon from the bag, digging inside to come in contact with something plush and fluffy. When she pulled it out, she let out a shout of joy, looking at fluffy white replica of a Silver Persian cat. She dropped the bag to the floor and squeezed the plush animal, enjoying the way its faux fur rubbed against her cheek.

"_I know it's not real,"_ Tye started, "but when you told me how much you missed _your cat_ at home…I found that and thought it would look perfect on your – "

It only took a moment for her to leap up into his arms, pressing her lips firmly onto his.

"_Arigato, Tye-kun_!" she exclaimed and for the very first (but certainly not the last) time in her young life, she whispered into his hair, "_Aishiteru_."


	5. Creative Clutter

Asami hated cleaning. Sweeping, mopping, dusting, washing dishes, and anything related to making a room look neat and pristine had her curling her toes and fingers in restrained frustration. Why couldn't rooms be messy every now and then? Why was their always an insistence to keep everything tidy, spotless, and organized? There was beauty in splatters of punch against white kitchen tiles, thrown take-out boxes on the counter, or scattered bundles of clothes along the carpet floor.

But, Asami was the youngest sibling and in her particular family, it meant that the majority of the chores were hers to uphold. It made sense: she was in school, her older sister was working, and her older brother only came home on the weekends. So, it was she who folded the laundry and scrubbed the toilets and dusted the tables and organized the food closet. Every day after school there was something that had to be done. There were times that she would wish that some kind of natural disaster would hit the condo, watch as her brother and sister's mouths gaped at the terrible, giant mess that consumed the house and would take days to clean. It would certainly be a sight to see. Maybe they would learn to relax and just let the clutter unfold for a few days.

However, none of that mattered when she was finally,_ fully_ fed up with her life. Stress, endless tests and studying, fights, and chores, chores, _chores_. She was done. She had had it. Braving the streets of Tokyo and leaving for a friend's dorm room down south was a much less maddening situation to be in than her current predicament.

Of course, nothing went as planned. As soon as she made it to the bullet train downtown, large hands covered her face and clasped onto her waist. Drugged and shipped off to Biyala within a few days and in a month's time, underwater being experimented on in every sense of the word. If it hadn't been for those superhero teens, she wasn't sure how long she would have lasted.

Still, while she was thankful for being out of the Reach's grasp, STAR Labs reminded her all too much of home. Strict schedules and the place was _gleaming_. It was tiring to see day-in and day-out. So while she hadn't been too sure what the three boys were scheming initially, she figured if it was a way out, she would gladly take it.

And although she wasn't usually one to repeat herself, she indeed was _very_ glad she'd gone with these three crazy boys. Sure, there was the ever suspicious Luthor and the impeding threat of the Reach every time they went out wrecking their products and signs (which, if she were to be honest with herself, was especially satisfying), but she couldn't feel anymore at home. No cram school, no abiding by harsh cultural norms, and no chores. They were allowed to do as they please - throw pizza boxes on the floor, discard dirty socks or shirts on the living room couch, and even leave a bunch of dirty dishes in the sink. No one cared; no one minded. It was pure bliss to be finally released from the confines of the constant expectations for cleanliness.

Plus…

"Man, now _that_ was a workout," Tye wiped the sweat off his exposed brow, his headband thrown on the kitchen table and hair tied into a ponytail, "I call dibs on the shower."

"I don't mind," Virgil shrugged, "Ed, Sam, and I can get in a game of Super Smash bros. You guys in?"

The pair nodded, walking towards the couch. However, as Ed and Virgil's attention was directed in setting up the console, Asami's eyes lingered on Tye, watching with wide bemusement as he threw his dirty shirt onto the floor. He stretched out lean abs and tight arms before moving towards the bathroom, a white, cotton towel wrapped around his bare shoulders.

Oh yes; this creative clutter was everything she could have hoped for.


	6. If You Want

She wasn't all too sure how it happened. She'd been rushing out the door to join the other three for a training exercise and grabbed on the first available headband she'd seen. It should have been obvious, of course. Orange looked_ nothing_ like green.

Still, she didn't catch on to her mistake until she walked into the meeting room, where the three boys and Luthor were huddled around a large table with blue prints of multiple Reach locations around Taos.

"Ah, Asami-san, _kon'nichiwa_," Luthor quickly smiled and waved, but his face faltered when he took a close look at her face. She frowned, wiping her bangs to the side. Did she miss a smudge or something in the shower? "Hmm...well, just come in."

Asami nodded and leaned against the table, sitting next to Luthor and Eduardo. Her eyes met Ed's and she smiled before she caught him staring...oddly at her. Like she'd grown an extra head.

"Oh, hey Sam," Ed's eyes darted away from her and towards Tye and Virgil, sitting across from them while looking over the latest plans, "...nice look."

"_...Arigato_?" she quirked her head, unsure of what Ed meant by his comment. Maybe she _did_ have a smudge on her face. She rubbed one of her hands across her cheeks and pressed the palm close to her face, looking it over for any dirt. No, none of that there...

"Oh man, Tye!" Virgil's distinct chuckle burst from his mouth and he tapped Tye on the shoulder, pointing in Asami's direction, "Look who decided to match today!"

"Hmm?" Tye looked up from the papers, following his arm and locking eyes with Asami. At first, he seemed confused as to why Virgil was so adamant in his laughter, but his gaze soon flickered to her forehead and he blanched. Okay, now that hurt. Luthor, Ed, and Virgil she could take. But Tye was special, _different_. If he was looking at her like that...then something really must be wrong. With her.

"_Sumimasen_," she said, standing up. If no one was going to tell her what was wrong, she saw no reason staying. Her feet hurried towards the door, ignoring the protests of Luthor. Thin fingers turned the knob, the hallway within her sight -

"Sam," Tye said, a warm hand wrapping around her wrist, "Wait. It's not what you think."

She stopped and turned around, noticing the slight bemusement in his eyes. Oh, so now her behavior was funny? Boys could be absolutely cruel.

"It's not..." Tye trailed, seeing her demeanor shift, "It's not _you_. You are...okay. It's just...here."

He leaned forward, his hands reaching out towards her hair. She tensed, attempting to take a step back. However, before she could, Tye latched onto the headband and carefully took it off her forehead.

"It's mine," he whispered, opening his hand to reveal the orange headband, "My extra..."

Asami blinked a few times, eyes turning from Tye to the headband at rapid speed. That's what everyone was so worked about? That she wore the wrong headband? Well, it was a dumb mistake...one probably worth pointing out and jeering...

"_Gomenasai_," she mumbled, doing her best not to avoid further eye contact, "Did not mean...will not...happen..."

Tye broke into a soft smile, pressing the headband into one of her loose fists, "It's fine. Actually, you can keep it...if you want. I don't mind us matching from time to time. As long as I can...have one of yours?"

The only words she really caught were _keep_ and _one of yours_, but she understood the gist of what he meant. She could keep this one as long she gave him one of hers in return; an even exchange. While she wasn't quite sure why her heart swelled at the suggestion or why she felt the impulsive need to squeeze the boy in front of her tightly, she knew this made her happy and she broke into a wide grin of her own.

"Okay," she nodded, securing the headband onto her head yet again, "Thank you, _Tye-kun_."

"No problem," he turned away while crossing his arms, a blush dusting his brown skin, "Let's just get this meeting over with."

Asami giggled, following him back to the table.

"Adorable," Luthor sighed from behind them, shaking his head at the awkward scene he had lay witness to. Eduardo and Virgil snickered as the pair sat back down, their attention focused on Tye's flushed face.

_Teenagers_, he thought before snapping his fingers and drawing their eyes to the plans on the table.


	7. Touch

His mother didn't question it. When he told her there was no need to buy another bed for Asami, she merely smiled and nodded as she always had before; although, there was a brighter shine to her eyes, as though bit by bit she was shedding away all the harm that had become her. Apparently the last few months without him or Maurice had developed some positive change. Not a lot - she still withdrew her touch, still stammered and refused to discuss why Tye ran away and what the Reach had done to him. But she was trying, and Tye at least could accept that.

Still, any normal parent would have refused Tye's proposal. Who in their right mind would allow their underage son to sleep in the same room _in the same bed_ with an equally underage girl? Sure, his mother was probably a little concerned about what might occur, but he realized she didn't have the heart to fight him on this. That for a little while, he was going to get everything he wanted whether she approved or not. He knew it was wrong, to take advantage of her like this and yet, he needed it. He needed Asami by his side, wrapped up in his arms despite the blistering summer night heat sinking into their bones.

Everyone else was gone. Roy was out on his own somewhere, refusing any further assistance once Virgil decided to call it quits and join Jaime's team. It wasn't even enough when Eduardo practically begged him to stay with him and his father. That boy had had it. To him, everyone was just waiting to desert him, to abandon him.

_You don't have to be alone anymore, amigo,_ Eduardo's voice had cracked, his hold body shaking, _I'll help you, we'll all help you. Just wait around a few days and my fa -_

_I'll make it on my own,_ he had spat, shrugging off Eduardo's hand one last time, _I don't need your pity, Ed_.

Tye wasn't too sure why, but Ed and Roy had really hit off after they left the War World. If Roy wanted to talk about anything or anyone, he would seek out Ed and they would often take a walk down some alley, disappearing for an hour or two. It had been odd at first, how much they had clicked, but they hadn't questioned it. Roy wasn't the easiest person to get along with (well, none of them besides Virgil were really easy to get along with), so it was nice to have a buffer when they decided where to go and what to do next.

But after Virgil left...something in Roy had snapped and nothing could bring him back. He deserted them before they could do the same and evidently, it was Eduardo that suffered the most.

They mulled it over for a couple of days. There was the possibility of still toughing it out on the streets, but Tye or Asami would always catch Eduardo looking back towards Taos and where he had left his dad behind. He wasn't like them; he'd run away to be _with_ his family, not escape them. And besides, he had promised Roy there would be a place for him to stay if ever needed a break.

_I never meant for it to end like this_, he had said, backpack slung onto one shoulder, skateboard in hand,_ but I - I just want to be with my father. The Reach are gone and...and I don't feel like running anymore_.

_It's okay, Ed,_ Tye nodded, hugging the boy one last time, _We understand._ _We'll come visit you some time. And say hi to Neut for us_.

_If he's still there,_ Ed replied, _Didn't he mention something about going back to his foster family after everything was over? Said he was going to try and work things out..._

_Miss you,_ Asami went to join them, clasping her arms tight around their shoulders,_ So much_.

_I know,_ Ed pulled away, his eyes shining with unshed tears, _You know, maybe you should go see your mom, Tye. If...that guy's not there, I mean._

He quickly teleported away after that, leaving Tye with a bitter taste in his mouth. His mother had been pretty far from his mind for the last month or so. There was no reason to go back if Maurice was still there, treating her like dirt. If he went back now and saw his mother a mess...Tye would be on the run for the rest of his life.

For the next week or so, Tye and Asami were all the other had. They decided to hide out in the cities and eat at homeless shelters and soup kitchens whenever they were open. It wasn't comfortable or easy and Tye continuously apologized that he couldn't think of anything more. That he couldn't give her anything more. She, who he had grown to care for so much in the span of a few months. The only person besides Jaime he would do just about anything for.

_Come home,_ Jaime had ordered, hovering above the pair in his metallic blue armor, _Your mom misses you. Paco and Brenda miss you._ I _miss you_. _Don't do this to yourself, Tye. You're not alone. _

_I'm not coming home until that asshole is out of my house!_ Tye yelled, his body aching to grow and take Asami far away from his best friend,_ I thought you would understand that by now! I don't want to live there and I don't want to live in that stupid warehouse. I want nothing to do with any of you if all you're going to do is use me._

_I would never use or lie to you, hermano,_ Jaime's voice fell to a whisper and he descended towards them, retracting his armor,_ I should have told you as soon as I saw you in Metropolis, but Maurice is gone. I filed a report and he was arrested for pirating. You and I both knew your mom would never report him for abuse, but I found out about his operation when I went looking for you_.

_You...you did?_ Tye's heart slowed, his hold on Asami's hand softening, _He's gone?_

_Still on trial, but that evidence all but seals the deal_, Jaime smiled, walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder, _Your mom's free, Tye. My mom and your grandpa have been helping her out, but she _needs_ you. And...I don't think she'd mind more feminine company either._

With a little more coaxing, Tye and Asami packed up what little possessions they had and followed Jaime to the closest Zeta Tube. He'd been a bit nervous, but Asami was with him every step of the way, repeating over and over again, "_Be okay, Tye. Be okay_."

And here they were one week later, sharing the same bed in the only room he had truly ever known. Paco and Brenda had welcomed Asami with open arms and seemed pretty excited to discover they personally knew three of the heroes that thwarted the Reach's plans. Brenda even insisted they go out on a double date when they readjusted to normal life (since apparently Tye and Jaime's abrupt absences pushed them to their obvious conclusion) and taking Asami out shopping for a whole new wardrobe. It was nice, to realize that his friends still accepted him after everything that had occurred.

But perhaps they would find it strange that he held onto Asami at night. That she clung to him with the same kind of intensity, afraid he would vanish like the others at any second. Unlike Tye, she had no one of importance to return home to.

_Monsters_, she would say in broken English, _No one but monsters_.

So they slept in the same bed and dressed at the same time and watched TV with their hands intertwined like typical teenage couples. It wasn't just wanted, it was necessary.

For the touch kept them in the present, reminding them that they still (and always) had each other.


	8. Arrangements

It really wasn't all that strange, sharing his room, well, with him.

Her siblings were almost a decade older than her, so she never had anyone to share a room with before. It could get lonely when she was younger, but as she grew up and understood just what kind of hostile, neglectful environment she lived in, she rather preferred the solitude and quiet her room had to offer. It was better than dealing with their curt words and demeaning looks.

But, then she found him amidst all the chaos that came from being kidnapped on her planned escape out of Tokyo. She'd been resistant at first; to even fathom a relationship after everything that occurred over the last half-year was nothing short of disturbing on her part. How could she believe she deserved to be loved after..._after_ -

That was besides the point. What _was_ the point was that she did end up falling, and falling _hard_. While she cared very much for the other three boys and was devastated when they all decided, in one way or another, to leave her behind, she was most fearful of losing Tye. The boy who told her stories of a past so similar to her own. Neglect, abuse...his heart reached out to hers and she didn't realize how willingly she had accepted it as a part of her own before it was too late.

So, when he asked her what she wanted when he heard his mother's boyfriend was behind bars for good, she readily told him she would love to come along. And he, with his heart of gold, brought her along, refusing to let anyone or anything take her back to the place she would never call home again.

But she also never realized just what would occur when the subject of sleeping arrangements were discussed.

"She's sleeping in my bed," Tye told his mother, "With _me_. And that's that."

"Tye..." his mother trailed, doing her best to give a stern look. Then again, years of neglect and emotional abuse probably weathered down her motherly instincts, "Don't you think you two are a little young for that kind of relationship? You've only known each other for -"

"We've been sleeping on the streets together for three weeks," Tye interrupted her, voice strained, "All we had were dirty blankets and the other to keep us warm. She's...she's my girlfriend and more importantly...Mom, I love her and if you're going to try to tell me how to live my life when it's already too late, then...you can go ahead and try, but it's going to take a damn long time before I start listening."

His mother's eyes widened, tears welling up in the corners. But, she argued no further and relented, only asking them to use protection if they ever made it that down far in their relationship (which kind of unnerved them, considering all they'd done before was kiss). It might have been a little crass, but Asami was in no shape to tell Tye how to treat his parent. She only hoped their relationship could heal over time. Unlike her relationship with her parents and siblings that never really existed in the first place...

"Hey," Tye's voice tickled her ear as he leaned his head over her shoulder, snaking an arm around her waist underneath the white sheets, "Is something wrong? You're usually asleep by now."

Asami turned her head, taking a good look at his warm, blue eyes, "No...only thinking..."

"Don't think too much," Tye said, kissing the top of her forehead, "It's the weekend and school was a drag this entire week. So, I plan on enjoying every second of it with you."

Asami smiled at the words, catching most of them, "Okay. I try to sleep now."

"Good girl," Tye returned the smile, bringing her closer to his body until she could feel the heat of his skin pressed into hers.

This bed and this room were unexpected, but after everything Asami had endured, they were more than welcomed.


	9. Nerves

If anyone was nervous at the women's varsity basketball team's season opened, it was Tye Longshadow.

It was _definitely_ Tye Longshadow.

"Oh my god,_ bro_, lighten up," Paco rolled his eyes at his friend's hunched over form, taking in the cold sweat trickling across his headband, "Sam is going to do great. You've been to all her practices - you know what she's capable of!"

The boy meekly nodded in response, clenching his teeth. It really wasn't like him, to have his heart thundering in his ribcage or his legs shaking beneath. Why was he so goddamned worried about this? Sam, as Paco had reassured, _was_ great - better than great actually! She was one of the best on the team. The sport had come so naturally to her. The jumps, the dribbles, the swift sprints up and down the court...and because of her chi manipulation, she could even dunk! The coach had been so impressed that despite the still-present language barrier, she made Asami the starting small forward. And god, could she slip through the competition and all their defenses and lay up beauty after beauty. It made him so happy, to see her so exhilarated and fierce on the court.

Didn't explain why he was so on edge though.

"Hey guys," Brenda's voice interrupted his train of thought, her hand waving a box of cookie dough candy and a can of coke, "Brought you moochers some snacks. Is it going to start soon?"

Paco nodded and scooched down the bench, patting the seat next to his, "Sure is, babe. But you could please talk to Mr. Longshadow? He's acting like Sam's about to have a baby or something."

"Huh? Tye, what's wrong?" Brenda asked, ignoring Paco's offer and plopping herself on the other side of Tye (much to Paco's chagrin), "You haven't been able to shut up about this day for the past week or so. And you seemed fine in school today..."

"I..." Tye let out a shuddering sigh, turning to Brenda with pleading eyes, "I don't know, Brenda. I think I just might be nervous for her or something."

"Ahh, I know that feeling, _hermano_."

The trio looked up to their friend Jaime, his smile faint, "I get that with Cassie all the time during missions - and she's like ten times stronger than I'll ever be."

"Yeah, but this isn't a life-or-death situation," Paco pointed out, "This is just basketball. And, everyone seems to forgetting, Sam kicks ass at it."

"Don't you ever get jitters when Brenda has an important test?" Jaime countered, taking the unoccupied seat next to Paco, "Or when she has an interview with internships? It's just natural - getting nervous for someone else."

"Don't act like you know me _that_ well, dude," Paco smirked, "Brenda and I have a relationship that can't be boxed into lame little one-liners."

"Oh, really?" Brenda crooked an eyebrow, leaning over Tye to meet her boyfriend's gaze, "So, you _don't_ get nervous for me? Everything's just a-okay whenever I'm stressing out over a test or I'm prepping for an interview, hmmm?"

"...I never said any of that," Paco replied, clearing his throat and giving her an apologetic smile, "But, uh, I guess I kinda do."

"See?" Brenda returned her attention to Tye, pressing a hand into the boy's shoulder, "Everyone goes through this. Asami's going to do just fine."

Tye gulped and nodded, the tense clench in his stomach easing up slightly, "Thanks, guys. I - I believe -"

"Good evening, students of Midtown High!" a booming voice rang from the auditorium's speakers, inciting a roar of cheers from the audience, "And welcome to the first Women's Varsity Game of the season. Without further adieu, give it up for your leading ladies!"

Another burst of applause echoed throughout the room as the team came out from the locker rooms, running onto the court and waving to the crowd. Asami was third in line, her smile as wide as it could be. Tye could tell her eyes searched for his and he stood up, pressing his hands to the corners of his mouth.

"Go get 'em, Asami!" Tye yelled, all the weight of his previous anxiety drifting away. This was it: her big, glistening moment.

His girlfriend whirled at that, just able to hear him through all the fluttering excitement in the stands. Her face brightened and she did a little jump in response, mouthing a "_Thank you!_"

His friends snickered at the goofy smile that soon draped over his face, but he could really care less. Because just as he sat down, Asami blew him kiss and threw him a wink, making the nerves he suffered beforehand well worth it.


	10. Meditate

It was easy to meditate when he could focus on her long, even breaths.

Her presence was soothing, moreso than his grandfather's had ever been. While he had instructed him on what to do and what to concentrate on during their grueling meditation attempts, Asami offered no such advice, simply sitting cross-legged beside him, turning her palms upward and leaning them against the ends of her knees. She said nothing when she joined him and said nothing until minutes after they were finished, usually asking if he wanted something to eat from the pantry. He couldn't recall why she had sat with him in the first place. Or if he had ever asked her why.

It was still a barrier between them: past life still a bit of mystery, only meaningless bits and pieces of what her friends were like or what her mother's favorite movie was. To think he would end up being the open book in a relationship...life sure had a way of throwing curve balls. Of course, he would love to hear where she learned to meditate and why she did. Had she endured the same struggles as he had? The hollow anger, the biting emptiness that was never truly filled? Bits and pieces...bits and pieces he knew, but the whole story had yet to be told.

If meditation had taught him one thing, however, it was to stay patient. To let the solution to come to him.

Asami had trusted him so far; a little more waiting wouldn't hurt.


End file.
